


Prom Queen

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Prom, Starscream being Starscream, dorks in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: When Starscream went to lunch, the last thing he thought of was going to prom.Based on Marfacat/mister-scream's highschool au.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Megatron/Optimus Prime/Starscream, Megatron/Starscream, Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 102
Kudos: 128





	1. The Bet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marfacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfacat/gifts).



Optimus glared at Megatron from across the lunchroom; intimidating a freshman for her homework. 

“Don’t you even think about it Optimus.” Ratchet placed a hand on Optimus’s shoulder, “You remember what happened last time you tried to stand up for a younger classmen.”

“Old friend, we cannot stand by as a younger member of our community gets taken advantage of by a person in power,” Optimus said as he stood up.

“Here we go again.” Bulkhead chuckled to himself.

“Hopefully it doesn’t go as last time” Acree lightly punched her larger companion.

“Don’t encourage him!” Ratchet smacked his companions, “I don’t want to spend the next few periods patching him up for Detention!”

“Megatron!” Optimus stormed at the said male, “stop harassing that student this instance.”

“Calm down Optimus, I was just asking this little thing if she wanted to go to prom with me.”

“You were threatening her.”

“I don’t need to threaten anyone to get a date to the prom. I could ask anyone in this school to go and they would say yes.”

“Even Starscream?” Optimus pointed towards the valedictorian, who was just about to take a bite of a sandwich.

“Especially Starscream, I bet you couldn’t though. The only person who would expect a date from you would be Ratchet.” Starscream started to pack up his lunch back into his lunchbox, “I bet you couldn’t get a date from Starscream even if you paid him!”

“Oh please! Starscream would rather go to prom with me than you.”

“Would you like to bet on it? I’m sure that you would have nothing to fear if you can easily get a date with the nerd.” Megatron extended his hand out.

“I accept your terms. The winner gets to tell the loser what to do for a week.”

“I accept your terms Prime.” Megatron pulled Optimus closer and whispered into his ear, “I can’t wait to hear you moan my name.”

“Bold statements for someone who can’t win.” Optimus laughed, “You didn’t even notice that Starscream has left the lunchroom.” Megatron looked up and saw the swishing of the lunchroom doors.

“Don’t you think that you’ve won yet Prime!” Megatron pushed Optimus away from himself; causing the prime to fall to the floor, “we still have a week until prom. ” 

* * *

“Hey, Starscream! Where are you going?” Breakdown yelled after Starscream. “It’s Friday!”

“I need to grab something important!”

“Ok, see you in the lunchroom!” Breakdown turned to Knockout, “I wonder what that was about.”

“I’ve got no clue, but I think it might have something to do with Megatron.” Knockout sighed as he entered the lunchroom. Inside, Megatron and Optimus had gotten into a verbal argument that was quickly turning into a physical one. “Come on big guy, let’s go get Screamer and eat in the library. 

“Ok, should we tell someone about this?” none of the other students made any move to stop the two fighting teens.

“Why? Nothings gonna happen from it. We’re lucky if they get a day’s worth of detention from this. Both of their dads got the school in their pocket, they can get away with anything.”

“Your right, as always.” Breakdown placed a kiss on Knockout’s forehead, “come on, let’s go grab Screamer.”


	2. The Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout and Breakdown try and cheer up Starscream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasbro owns transformers.

“Come on Screamer, you don’t need that!” Breakdown tried to get the water gun out of the smaller male’s hold, “Let’s just go to the library and eat our lunch in peace.”

“Not when those two are possessed by some incubus and they want me as their prize of some silly bet!” 

“The librarians won’t let us in there with that thing and the Lunchroom has completely gone to the pit, so if you don't want to be fought over like a piece of meat; I do request that you put that thing back in your locker,” Starscream grumbled, knowing that Knockout was right. 

“Don’t worry about it Screamer; if anything happens, we’ll be here to protect you! Right Knockout?”

“We’ll even help you make up some lame excuse that you can’t go to the prom.” Knockout placed a hand on Starscream’s shoulder, “That’s what friends are for, right?”

“Fine, but I want you two to escort me to the rest of my classes.”

“Of course! We all have the same classes for the rest of the day, and tonight’s our study group! We’re meeting up at…”

“My house.” Starscream sighed as he placed the water gun back inside his locker, “Mother insisted that it must be at my house this week.”

“Oh, a visit to Screamer’s house twice in a month!” Knockout grabbed Starscream’s lunch from his locker, “something big must be happening!”

“Or it could be nothing! Give me back my lunch!” 

“Aww, guys! Don’t leave me behind!” Breakdown laughed as he picked up Starscream and Knockout. “There’s enough for everyone!” 

“I just have the feeling that today is going to be a long day.” 

“You say that about every day.” Knockout handed Starscream his lunchbox back, “What makes this day any different.”

“Something just feels off.” Starscream sighed, unknowing of who was following him.

“Look the Library is just over there.” Breakdown placed his two friends down, “let’s just finish lunch and get the rest of the day over with.” Breakdown slung his arms around his two friends.

“We just have three periods before the end of the day.” 

“I’m sure that we can find a good excuse before the bell rings.

“I sure hope so, I don’t want to go with either of them.” Starscream sighed as he entered the library.

“Don’t worry about it. They’ll forget about it by the end of the day.”

“Do you think so?”

“Of course!” Starscream smiled at Breakdown.

“I’ll go see if the back room is free. No one is gonna find us there.”

Knockout and Breakdown watched as their silver-haired friend walked into the School Library, “You don’t think Megatron and Optimus are going to leave him alone, do you.”

“I know, I know. I just wanted to comfort him.” Breakdown sighed, “Everyone deserves happiness sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	3. The Saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream gets some help after Megatron pins him to a locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I've got a Twitter! https://mobile.twitter.com/creativelywrit4 I've got no idea on how to use it.

“Hey, isn’t your mom into the family bonding stuff?” Knockout said as he munched on some potato chips. 

“Yes she is, why do you ask?”

“Well, why don’t you say that your brothers are coming in from their deployment for a week.”

“They would buy that and leave you alone!”

“Optimus might buy that, but Megatron won't.” Starscream sighed as he took a sip from a juice box. “He’s the king of deception. It’ll be impossible to try and deceive him.” 

“Something weak is better than nothing!” 

“Guys we have the weekend to think of something better!” 

“Let’s just hope that I make it to the weekend.”

“What’s the worst that could happen,” Knockout placed a hand on his silver-haired companion, “what’s the worst that could actually happen.”

“Megatron finds out it’s a lie and holds me in some basement and only lets me go if I do as he says.”

“Aww look at the bright side.” Breakdown pulled his smaller friends into a hug, “We have two days to work out something better!” The bell rang and Breakdown dropped his friends.

“Come on, let’s get the rest of the day over with.”

\--------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day, not much happened; except that students were avoiding Starscream like the plague. Not like he minded that much, Breakdown and Knockout were plenty enough company. 

“Hey, Star…. Starscream.” Aw yes, Steve something or another. “I… I wanted to ask if you were… going… going to prom with… with anyone?” 

Starscream huffed and rolled his eyes, “No, I’m not going to prom. My brothers are coming in from deployment and were having a family night”

“Oh… okay. If… if anything changes… I’m free for prom… it was nice talking to you.” Steve quickly hurried off towards his group of friends.

“It looks like you have a plan B if Megatron doesn’t buy the whole family excuse.”

“But that means I have to go to prom with Steve.”

“Aww, Steve isn’t that bad.” Starscream glared at Breakdown, “sure he’s a bit… boring. But he can’t be any worse than Optimus or Megatron… can he?”

“He stole my dirty gym shirt two years ago and I’ve seen him take my used gum out of the trash. Yes, he is worse than Optimus and Megatron.”

“Isn’t that some form of harassment?”

“It probably is and I won't have to deal with him after this year.” Starscream sighed, “Let’s just get this class over with and hurry to my house.” 

“Don’t worry about it too much. The days almost over.” Knockout said as the bell rang for class to start. Starscream sighed, Knockout was right they only had one more period before they could leave and forget about this for an hour or more.”

“Starscream?” the teacher said, “Your getting checked out early; gather your things and head towards the office.” Knockout and Breakdown patted their friends back. Starscream shakily grabbed his things and made his way out of the classroom.

“Ms.Sunwing, can I escort Starscream to the office? Theirs some kids who have been attacking him in the halls.”

“No Breakdown. All students are in class at this time, with what happened with the lunchroom, Starscream will be fine.” Starscream sighed as he looked back at his friends as they gave him a look of pity.

Starscream was halfway to the front doors when he was pushed up against a set of lockers, “you are a difficult boy to get ahold of Starscream.” Megatron smirked as he lifted the smaller male, watching with glee as Starscream struggled to gain his footing. “Now we’re going to have a little understanding, on Monday I’ll have a romantic thing set up and I’ll ask you to the prom. You are going to say yes, do you understand?”

“Hey… I can’t go to prom with you.” Starscream squeaked out.

“Megatron growled, “Why not.”

“My brothers are coming in from deployment and… and mom won’t let me go to prom.” Starscream gave a weak smile, “you understand, don’t you?”

“Oh sweet nieve Starscream, you don’t expect me to buy that do you?” Starscream opened his mouth in shock; Megatron smirked, “Soundwave overheard your little conversation with Knockout and Breakdown, that lie won’t get anywhere with me.” Megatron pressed Starscream into the lockers, “Now I think that we should go over the plan back at my house.” Megatron let Starscream go with one hand and moved it to his ass. 

“I think that you should let him go.” 

“And who are you… to… stop me.” Megatron let Starscream go and quickly ran off.

“It looks like you can’t stay out of trouble can ya screamer?” 


	4. Knockout.exe has stopped working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout is a gremlin, but Breakdown still loves him.
> 
> Starscream just wants to study in peace.

Starscream gasped as his two older brothers stood in front of him; Thundercracker frowning in thought as Skywarp gave a signature goofy grin.

“Hey screamer, you look like you just saw a ghost!” 

“Little brother, who was that?”

“Your here!?” Starscream shouted as he began to shake.

“Of course, mom said that we could pick you and your friends up early. We were going to surprise you with the notes, but it looks like someone beat us to the punch.”

“Speaking of friends, where are they?” Thundercracker looked around, “hopefully that wasn't one of them.”

“What no, that was Megatron. He’s not my friend.” Starscream sighed, “we’re going to get two new notes.”

“Does that happen often?” 

“It depends if you pissed off the lord.”

“Was he the one who started the fight in the lunchroom!?

“More or less.”

“Are you okay?!” Thundercracker pulled his brother into a deep embrace.

“TC! I’m fine! Let me go!” Starscream tried to wiggle out of his older brother’s hold, “Knockout, Breakdown and I ate lunch in the library. We missed the entire fight!”

“TC~ chill. Screamer’s a-o-kay.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Starscream hissed.

“Star! We just got our notes! Is everything ok?!” Breakdown stopped in front of his friend; huffing against his chest.

“I told you he was fine!” Knockout walked up from behind his boyfriend, “Who are you?”

“That’s Thundercracker, and I’m Skywarp. I don’t know if our dorky little brother told you about us, but were his cool older brothers.” Knockout’s jaw dropped as Breakdown gained his breath.

“I’m Breakdown and that’s Knockout, Starscream’s best friends.” Breakdown pulled The two brothers into a big hug, “It’s great to finally meet you, Starscream talks about you all the time!”

“He does! What does he say!” Skywarp exclaimed. 

“Mister seeker, I do hope you have that report I asked for last year.” Skywarp froze as Thundercracker turned to see an elderly woman stand in the doorway of a classroom. 

“Miss Crabclaw, it’s nice to see you again,” Thundercracker said as Skywarp tried to hide behind his brother.

“Aww Thundercracker, it’s nice to see you again. What brings you back here?”

“We’re just here to pick up my baby brother! He and his friends are taking college classes!” 

“That’s wonderful dearie, have a wonderful rest of your day!” The older Teacher’s demeanor changed when she addressed Skywarp, “Be quiet in the halls troublemaker!” And she slammed the classroom door.

“Looks like nothing much has changed around here.” Skywarp slung his arms around Knockout and Breakdown, “Let’s blow this dumpster fire.”

* * *

“Skywarp, Mom said that we have to leave Star alone while he and his friends study,” Thundercracker said as he carried some weights upstairs.

“Oh please, when were we studying back in school with friends over.”

“Starscream is much more responsible than we ever were.” 

“But did you see Breakdown! He’s super buff, and hot!”

“What does that have to do with anything?” ”

“Our baby brother, some skinny red-head, and a buff god-like man are in a room and all alone. Who knows what’s going on?”

“I see your point, but Star wouldn’t do anything like that!”

“Are you sure? Because he’s got hormones like every other teenager. Screamer isn’t the sweet child we grew up with anymore.”

“We haven’t even been gone for a year. He couldn’t have changed that much. “ 

“Yes I know, but how often do we get to embarrass our baby brother.”

“You embarrass him every chance you get.”

“You do too, you just pretend that you're protecting him from others.”

“I am not!” Thundercracker walked into Starscream’s room, followed by a snickering Skywarp. 

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! Starscream screeched as his brothers placed their weights on the ground.

“We’re working out!” Skywarp chirped.

“Sorry Star, there’s no other place to go around here.”

“What about your room!”

“Mom is using it for storage.” Thundercracker smiled at his younger brother, “I promise that we won’t be that loud.”

“Fine. But the minute one of you interrupt us; I am calling mom.”

“Calm down Screamer. We won’t interrupt your ‘study session’.”

“Skywarp shut up!” Starscream grumbled as he turned back to his work. Knockout and Breakdown looked over at each other before going back to studying. All was good until Thundercracker took off his shirt. Skywarp smirked and followed his older twin, and threw his shirt at Starscream’s head. 

“I hope you don’t mind, we’re getting pretty hot over here.” Starscream turned to glare at his brothers. 

“Is that the best you two can do?” Breakdown stood up and threw off his shirt, causing it to land on Knockout.

“You should know that you're not getting this back.” Knockout put the shirt into his bag and pulled out a camera.

“Knockout, do not encourage them!” Starscream groaned. 

“Star, just appreciate the moment.” Knockout started taking pictures as the three shirtless males started flexing. 

“Those are my brothers! And Breakdown!”

“Your brothers are hot, and so is Breakdown.” Starscream ran his fingers through his hair as his friend continued to take pictures.

“Hey Red, take this picture!” Skywarp started to take off his shorts, as Breakdown and Thundercracker tried to stop him. Knockout started to stare, and blood began to drip from his nose. 

“Oh Primus, Starscream shoved some tissues into Knockout’s nose. “MOTHER, THEY’RE DOING IT AGAIN!” 

“BOYS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT INTERRUPTING YOUR BROTHER AND HIS FRIENDS!”

Thundercracker and Skywarp sighed, “Not to bother them while they study.”

“GET OUT OF HIS ROOM!” 

“Yes, mom.” Starscream’s brothers left the room sulking, and Breakdown pulled out an extra shirt from his backpack. 

“You should also know your brothers are not getting their shirts back.” Breakdown smiled at Starscream as Knockout giggled and gathered up the dirty shirts. 


	5. The Nightmare

The hallways of the school were dark as Starscream walked towards his class. Knockout and Breakdown were nowhere to be found, and Starscream couldn’t remember why they couldn’t walk with him.

“Starscream~” The valedictorian turned to see Megatron dressed in a tuxedo walking towards him. “It’s time.~” Starscream took a few steps back in fear.

“Time… time for what?”

“Our wedding of course~” Megatron smirked, "Don't tell me that an egghead like you forgot."

"I don't remember ever agreeing to marring you." Starscream took a step back in fear. 

“MEGATRON!” Optimus was wearing a tux as well, and charged at Megatron, “Starscream said that he would marry me!” Starscream’s voice felt dry, and when he when to speak, nothing came out.

“You can’t have him Prime! He’s mine!” Starscream watched in horror as the two boys began to fight. 

“Oh, Starscream. I knew that you would never really chose them over me!” Two arms wrapped around his waist. Starscream looked over his shoulder and gasped in horror as he watched Steve nuzzle into his hair. Looking lower, Starscream also noticed that Steve was also wearing a tux, and to his own horror, a white fluffy skirt seemed to be attached to his waist. 

“As it looks like no one can decide on who the bride is marrying, it looks like all four of you will be wed to each other.” Starscream looked around and saw that they were no longer in the school, but at an altar surrounded by darkened faces with large smiles. “Since no one has objected, I now pronounce you, husband, husband, husband, and husband!”

Starscream opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them, and screamed, “NO! No, I don’t want to marry them!”

“Marry who little brother. Starscream almost jumped when he sat Thundercracker standing over him.”

“It was all a dream?” Thundercracker leaned back and Starscream sat up. “What are you doing in here!”

“My big brother senses were tingling, and I came straight here.” Snoring came from the floor, “I brought Skywarp too.”

“I’m fine now, so you can leave.”

“Oh no, I’m not.” Thundercracker picked up Skywarp and placed him on the bed on the far side of the edge and then climbed into bed next to Starscream, “I’m staying right here in case you have another nightmare.

“I’m not a little kid anymore.” Starscream pouted, "stop treating me like one."

“You're still my little brother, no matter how old you get.” Thundercracker started to pet Starscream’s hair. “I’ll always be here to protect you. No matter how old you get." 


	6. They Came to the House

Starscream groaned as he felt an uneasy weight draped over his body. His arms were trapped under a tangle of limbs. Skywarp was snoring in his ear; Thundercracker drooled next to his head. Starscream started to wiggle out of the tight grip. The valedictorian had a feeling that it was going to be a long day.

“Where are you going? It’s Saturday~” 

“Skywarp, I have another study session with Knockout and Breakdown.” 

“You guys studied yesterday, don’t you want a break?”

“I have breaks, but there’s a test on Monday as well as a paper due.”

“But, don’t you have Sunday?”

“Well yes, but…”

“No buts were taking you and your friends to the mall.”

“But, can’t we do that tomorrow? We already planned this study session a month ago.”

“Ugg fine.” Skywarp sat up and blinked, “wait why is Screamer in our room?”

“You're in my room idiot. Ask Thundercracker.”

“Aww man, we talked about this!” Skywarp lightly slapped his twin, “You can’t keep babying him!”

“Shut up Warp.” 

* * *

Starscream smiled as he walked back from Breakdowns house, having gotten everything done and was ready for a relaxing night of reading. 

“Starscream, why didn’t you call us? We could have picked you up.” The valedictorian rolled his eyes as his overprotective walked over to him. 

“Breakdown lives a block away. I can easily walk.”

“But you could have gotten hurt! Have you heard of the recent kidnappings!” 

“Yes, I’ve heard, Mother brings it up all the time.” Starscream looked at the strange cars in the driveway. “Who’s over?”

“Just some kids from your school. They said something about prom.”

“OH, NO NONONONO!” Starscream made a beeline for the front door if Mother knew about those idiots he’d have to go to prom. 

“Oh no your not!” Skywarp popped out of a bush and pulled his brother down, “You're going to have some normal fun, even if it kills you.”

“SKYWARP! LET ME GO!” 

“No.” Skywarp placed a hand over his younger brother’s mouth, “You're going to regret not going to prom. Plus you have three sweet dudes competing over you, two of them being hot. I won't let you sabotage yourself.”

Starscream struggled against his older brother; eventually freeing his mouth, “TC~ Warps hurting me!”

“Warp let him go. Prom isn't for everyone.”

“Says the guy who went with Slipstream!”

“I FORGOT!” Thundercracker yelled as he pulled Starscream away from Skywarp, “and I only went with Slipstream because no one else would!”

“Boys, could you three stop?! We have guests!”

“Yes, mom!” 

“Of course mother.” 

“Oh Starscream, it's good to see you.” Optimus walked over to the valedictorian and kissed his hand. “Thank you for letting me take some of your time.”

“It’s nothing dear.”

“It looks like I have to go as well, my father needs something.” Megatron shook Starscream’s mother’s hand and kissed Starscream on the other hand. 

“It looks like I have to go as well, it’s almost time for work.” Steve gave everyone a hug and ran off. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that prom was coming up? Those nice boys just asked if they could take you to prom.”

“I forgot, I was so focused on the upcoming tests. I’m sorry mother.”

“That’s ok.” Starscream was ushered inside by his mother, “Tomorrow your going to the mall, oh I’ll call Breakdown and Knockout’s mothers, it’ll be cute for a group date!”

“Wonderful, just wonderful.” 


	7. The suit shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream, Breakdown, and Knockout go get suits for prom.

Starscream grumbled as Skywarp and Thundercracker drove him, Knockout, and Breakdown to the mall. 

“Alright, who’s ready for Prom!” Skywarp yelled as groans filled the car. “You’re all spoilsports.”

“Some of us didn’t want to go to prom.” Starscream hissed. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Thundercracker sighed as the car came to a park. 

“I’ve never been suit shopping before!” Breakdown shook with excitement as they walked inside.

“Calm down big guy. I’ve never been suit shopping before either.” 

“We’re going to Madame’s, Mother’s sister owns it.”

“Auntie’s the best suit maker around.”

“Let’s just hope she’s not too busy, we are kind of late for prom suits.”

“Suit maker? I thought we were just going to Macys?”

“Madam’s is really expensive, but the suits are of top quality.” Breakdown slung an arm around Knockout. “Dad’s going to be excited when he hears about this!”

“And my mom’s going to freak when she sees mine.” 

* * *

“Darling Warp, it’s so good to see you again!”

“Auntie Breakstream!” Skywarp pulled his aunt into a tight hug, “It’s been forever!” 

“I hope my daughter isn’t causing too much of a fuss in the army.”

“Don’t worry, she’s not… most of the time.” Thundercracker interjected. 

“Oh, Thundercracker, I didn’t see you there.” Breakstream let go of Skywarp, “You’ve gotten taller my dear!” Moving on, the seamstress pinched Starscream’s cheeks. “And the family’s baby is still as adorable as ever!”

“I’ve missed you too aunt Breakstream,” Starscream weakly tried to get away from his aunt.

“Oh, you too must be my sister’s adopted ones. She talks about all the time.” Breakstream pulled the two boys into a hug, surprised at Breakdown's strength in hugging back. “My dear, my sister didn’t lie when she said you were a good hugger!” The seamstress let go and pushed the boys into changing rooms, “My sister told me everything, and I’ve made some suits already!”

“Your always ten steps ahead Auntie!”

“I just have to add some finishing touches, though I might add, who’s little star going to prom with?”

“Three boys were at our house yesterday, all asking to take Star to prom. Star hasn't said yes to any of them yet, but there’s one choice Tc approves of.”

“I still think that he should go as friends.”

“Still as overprotective as always, when are you going to realize that he doesn't need your protection anymore?”

“My brother’s always going to need my protection, he’s too smart for his own good sometimes.”

“Oh, it looks like they're done!” The three boys walked out of the dressing rooms at the same time.

“Oh, you three look so good!” Starscream strutted out in a silver suit, Breakdown in a brilliant navy blue, and Knockout in a dark blood-red. “I knew that you would look wonderful! Skywarp, take some pictures!”

“You got it, auntie!” 

“SKYWARP!” Starscream ducked behind Breakdown as flashes appeared.

“Oh come on screamer! Have some fun for once.”


	8. The day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream makes his choice.

Most of the week was a blur for Starscream, only conscious for tests and papers. Thundercracker was becoming like a second shadow, and unfortunately, Skywarp followed as a third. Everything and everyone was talking about prom, and who he was going with apparently. Megatron and Optimus still had not given up, and Steve was Steve. 

“Have you thought of who you're going to prom with?” Breakdown said as he took a bight of Starscream’s sandwich.

“None of my choices are good ones.” 

“Why don’t you say yes to all of them? Just go as one big group.” Knockout grabbed a handful of hips to pull him closer to his boyfriend. “Breakdown and I could go with you to protect you.” 

“Along with Thundercracker.” 

“What about Skywarp?” 

“Warp would purposely lock us in a supply closet and tell us to use protection.” 

“Oh… well, at least you have us!”

“And Megatron, Optimus, and Steve.” Knockout pulled up some blinds and the three males were pressing their ears up to the window.

“Just say you’ll only go as friends.”

“So we can go back to eating in peace.”

“Fine, but if Megatron attacks me it’s your fault.” Starscream sighed and left the soundproof room. 

“So have you finally made a decision sweetheart?” Starscream held back a gag as Megatron looked up and down his body.

“You three have made it so hard to choose someone, that I’ve decided to go with all three of you. As a friend.”

“Oh Star~ this will be the greatest prom ever!” Steve pulled the Valedictorian into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. “You won’t regret it!” The blond male ran off, most likely to tell his friends.

“I already have.” Optimus and Megatron glared at each other and then at Starscream.

“I bet you think your so clever Starscream, but you will choose one of us.” Megatron gripped the Valedictorian’s arm. “I didn’t think you would leave it up to the student body though.”

“What are you talking about?!” Starscream tried to wiggle out of Megatron’s grip.

“Starscream, you were nominated for prom royalty.” Optimus placed a hand on Starscream’s shoulder, “didn’t you know that?” 

“No, I didn’t.” 


	9. The Ride

Starscream sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, the suit looked great on him. That was the problem. Once Optimus, Megatron, and… Steve sees him all hell might break loose.

“Hey Screamer, do you know that your suitors are here or are you just hoping Tc will scare them off.” 

“Has he scared anyone off yet?” 

“No, but Steve is taking it as a blessing.” Skywarp laughed, “I like him.”

“Of course you do.” 

“Just hurry up, mom wants photos.”

“Tell her I’ll be down soon.”

“Just hurry up before mom breaks out the baby photos, or Optimus and Megatron start a fight.”

“We wouldn't have to go if they did.”

* * *

Starscream sighed as he slumped down in his seat in the limo. Knockout and Breakdown on either side of him. His mother had taken a dozen photos of every combination of them at the very least.

“So who’s ready to party!” Only Steve rose to Skywarps bait. “I like him.” 

“You’ve said that,” Starscream muttered under his breath.

“Just move over.” Thundercracker pushed past Skywarp and sat next to Breakdown.

“Are you joining us?” The passengers groined at Steve’s nieve politeness.

“Of course!” Skywarp sat next to Optimus, “were your chaperones~” 

“Isn’t that wonderful,” Starscream mumbled into Knockout’s suit.

“What was that Screamer?”

“Nothing.”


	10. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating recently. School stress and family death + drama have just filled my free time.

Starscream looked around the poorly decorated gym as he tried to find an escape route. Unfortunately for him, all exits were being guarded by grumpy teachers and overly enthusiastic parents. 

“Screamer~ Go have some fun!” Skywarp pushed his little brother towards the dancefloor. 

“Just not the fun Skywarp wants.” 

“Whatever.”

“Stop being a downer! You were nominated for prom royalty!”

* * *

“Hey, Starscream.” Optimus awkwardly walked up to the pouting male, getting somewhat close to the valedictorian.

“What do you want?”

“I… I just wanted to say I’m sorry for dragging you into this pointless competition between me and Megatron.”

“Well, it’s too late to do anything now.”

“I know, but it wasn’t fair for me to drag you into something that puts you in a lot of stress.”

“Next time, just think before you speak.” Starscream huffed, staying mad at Prime was like staying mad at a kicked puppy. How Ratchet and Megatron managed to do it completely escaped him.

“I believe that you two should make room for Primus.” The teens jumped as Thundercracker came between them.

“Of… Of course Thundercracker sir.” Optimus scooted away from Starscream; Starscream rolled his eyes.

“We were having a conversation, it’s too loud in here.” Thundercracker nodded and got up, brushing past Megatron to head towards Skywarp. 

“Prime, I believe you are monopolizing all of Starscream’s time,” Megatron grabbed the valedictorian’s sleeve, “I believe that the first dance should be ours.” 

“Megatron, who Starscream dances with is up to him. He did not do this out of his own free will.” 

“He’s here now, and unless you want to back down from our agreement, he's our date.”

“I will not back down, but we should consider Starscream’s feelings on the matter.”

“Fine, Starscream come and dance with me.” 

“No.” Starscream stood up, “I’ll go dance with Steve.”

“Don’t tell me you want to hang out with that lovestruck loser.”

“At least he wanted to go with me without getting roped into a silly bet!” 

“Star baby! I was going to ask you anyway!” 

“How likely,” Starscream grumbled as he stomped away from his tormenter, “Steve! Get over here!”


	11. Voting

Starscream sighed as he made his way back to the bleachers. Thundercracker had scared off Optimus and moved onto Steve. Steve was feeling honored, and Star’s dancing seemed to come to an end. Megatron had not shown his face since the incident on the bleachers; Skywarp had disappeared entirely. 

“Finally, you're alone.” Starscream jumped when he saw Airachnid creep up from behind.

“What do you want?”

“Now, don’t be too harsh,” the spider-like girl laughed before handing him a piece of paper, “just write down who you want to win prom king and queen.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Of course, why don’t you trust me?”

“Not at all.” Starscream looked over the card, it was completely blank.

“You could just not vote. Leave the decision up to the rest of the students.”

“Hell no! Give me that pen!” Starscream all but ripped the pen away from Airachnid.

“No need to be pushy~” Starscream huffed as the spider gently scratched his shoulder. For a brief moment, Starscream thought long and hard on who he should vote for. After a few moments he decided to write down Knockout and Breakdown. They would appreciate it out of everyone he knew.

“Here.” 

“Knockout and Breakdown? Really? Are you sure? Don’t you want to vote for yourself? And I don’t know, Optimus or Megatron?” 

“Nope.” 

“Alright then, but if a fight breaks out. It’s your fault.”

“A fight will break out no matter what I do. I’m voting for a couple who deserves the title.”


	12. What Skywarp was doing

Skywarp shook his head as Thundercracker stalked Starscream through the gym and positioned himself towards the back of the gym. Skywarp kept an eye on his brothers throughout the night, as well as other big groups. He didn’t move until he saw a small group sneak into the back of the gym's stage, courtesy of another group of students getting into a fight. Skywarp followed the students, just to make sure that they wouldn’t do anything that they could regret past the next morning.

“Okay, when Screamer gets the crown on, we douse him with the punch!” Skywarp frowned, no one called Starscream screamer but him.

“Did you get the special punch?” 

“Hell ya! Starscream will get so dizzy and when he stumbles off the stage he’ll get so embarrassed!” Skywarp decided that now would be a good time to step in, for starscream's sake.

“Whatcha got there?” Skywarp couldn’t hold back a smug grin as the three students jumped, almost spilling the barrel onto the wodden . 

“Nothen.” 

“We’re not doing anything!” 

“Now that’s not what I overheard,” Skywarp cracked his neck, “I would have covered for you if y’all were going to drink, but you went after my baby brother, and no one goes after my baby brother except me!”

“We… We didn’t know that screamer was your brother sir!”

“Another thing, I’m the only one who can call him screamer. Got that, punks.”

“Yes, sir!” Skywarp sighed as the trio ran off back into the gym; For Starscream’s sake, he had to check this entire place for pranksters. Because the only person stopping Starscream from getting laid tonight was Thundercracker, and Starscream if he continued to push his suitors away.


	13. Prom queen

“Now can I have your attention please!” the gym turned to Airachnid, “it’s time to announce the prom royalty!” Someone walked on stage holding three notes, “our third place winners are, Shockwave and Soundwave with two votes!” the two shuffled onstage. 

“It was logical that we would be a part of the prom royalty.” Soundwave wanted to get off stage as quickly as he could, but Shockwave was ready for a speech. 

“Alright, now get off the stage. We only have a little bit of time left,” the couple grumbled as tiny crowns were placed on their heads, “now our second-place winners with three votes are Knockout and Breakdown.”

“Thanks, Screamer for the third vote!” the crowd let out giggles as the valedictorian tried to sneak out of the gym, only to get stopped by Skywarp. 

“Great words from our prince!” Airachnid smiled as a crown and a tiara came forward; the crowd grinned a malicious grin.

“You’re mistaken, Knockout is clearly the prince.” The crowd awed and Knockout gave his boyfriend a loving kiss, “I’m just his princess.”

“Thank you, my princess.” Airachnid groaned as the two exchanged a kiss; the crowd awwed.

“Alright love birds, we have to announce our big winners of the night!” Airachnid smirked as an envelope appeared, “It looks like we have a tie! Starscream wins prom queen with ninety-seven votes, and Optimus and Megatron have a tie with ninety-six votes!” 

“What blasphemy is this! I demand a recount!” Megatron stomped onstage, followed by a sheepish Optimus, and then Skywarp dragging Starscream onto the stage.

“We counted thrice, deal with it. Don’t ruin your queen’s night.” The pair looked at Skywarp, who was struggling to keep his brother on stage. 

“Let’s just get this over with so that we can get Starscream home.”

“Are you conceding Prime?”

“To you, never Megatron. It’s clear to me that Starscream doesn’t want to be here.” Starscream scratched his brother's face.

“He looks kind of feral.” 

“He doesn’t want this Airachnid, we were so caught up in our own goals that we didn’t see that we were harming someone in the long run.” The crowd burst out in tears and applause; Starscream stopped attacking his brother for a moment.

“What another inspirational speech from Optimus, and a raging rant from Megatron. Bring out Starscream’s crown.” The valedictorian’s eyes lit up as a golden crown with red jewels. It was fake of course, but it was shiny enough for Starscream to not care though. Optimus and Megatron’s crowns were less impressive. 

“Don’t think that this is over Prime.” The two glared at each other as they were crowned. 

“Now, we have one last dance of the night! My the love birds get to the dance floor!”


	14. Home

No one should have been surprised that Starscream didn’t join the last dance; he was busy looking at himself with the crown in the school bathroom mirror.

“Hey bird brain,” Skywarap appeared behind his brother, “since your prom queen, your aloud to go to any after party~” Starscream made a non-committal noise. The crown was so pretty. “Uh, Screamer?”

“Warp quit bugging him. He wants to go home.” Thundercracker pulled a hand mirror out of his suit jacket and gave it to his younger brother and led him out of the bathroom.

“He wants to go party! Come on Screamer, tell him!” Starscream made a noncommittal noise. Thundercracker moved his brothers towards the group they arrived with.

“You look wonderful in that crown Starscream!”

“Sorry Steve, but Star’s a little distracted right now.” Thundercracker flashed an apologetic smile.

“It’s alright.”

“Alright, time to head home!” The group moved towards the limo, with Steve following Starscream like a lost puppy.

* * *

“Starscream, if you don’t go to sleep, I will let Skywarp burn your homework.” Starscream made no indication that he heard his older brother.

“TC, Star is lost to us,” Skywarp mocked worry throwing his hand onto his hand to his forehead, “the crown has turned him into a zombie, only Steve will love him now!”

“I HAVE NOT!”

“Screamer’s back.”

“Star, it’s three in the morning! It’s time for bed.” Thundercracker grabbed his younger brother’s arm.

“Let me set this down first!” Starscream wiggled free and placed the crown carefully on his dresser.

“Do you remember what happened after they placed the crown on your head?”

“Yes, the final dance happened and I went to the restroom.”

“You were preening in the bathroom,” Skywarp teased.

“Can we continue this after we get some sleep?” 

“M’kay TC, but I think Star beat you to the punch.” Skywarp had to suppress some giggles as he pointed at Starscream's sleeping form.

“Help me get him to bed then,” Thundercracker sighed, what would his brothers do without him.


	15. Epilogue

“Prime!” The cafeteria groaned as Megatron stomped towards his rival.

“Yes, Megatron?”

“You better not think that our bet is over just because of the tie!” 

“And? I don’t think that Starscream wants anything to do with us at the moment.”

“That hasn't stopped us before,” Megatron smirked, “unless you’re backing down?”

“I will never back down from your evil, but Starscream doesn’t want us.” 

“Are you implying that Starscream wants Steve?”

“No, but Starscream has made it clear that he didn’t want to be dragged into any of our bets.” 

“That didn’t stop you before, why was it you who suggested Starscream in the first place?” 

“I wasn’t thinking when I said that.” 

“Well then, why don’t we ask Starscream about this one, it was his fault that our previous bet was… unresolved.” Megatron turned and grabbed at the valedictorian’s arm and pulled him out of his seat. “Now everyone knows that your parents have a date night on the third night of every month. Who would you rather go on a date on? Me or Optimus. You will choose now.”

“Bold of you to assume that I already didn’t have plans! Let me go you brute!” 

“Megatron, let him go.” Optimus punched Megatron in the face. The two started to brawl while Starscream barely escaped with his lunch. 

* * *

“HE WHAT!” Thundercracker started to pace around the base. Skywarp started to howl with laughter; Slipstream’s jaw dropped.

“You better not think about using me as your shofer Prime.” The teen looked shyly at the truckformer.

“Well, I will need a way to get around Fowler.” 

“No! Absolutely not!” Thundercracker screamed, “my baby brother will not be in any alien vehicle!” 

“Uh TC, Fowler, you kinda totaled his previous car,” Skywarp said through his giggles, “he does need a ride. What makes you think that Megatron won't use Silas to try and pick up Starscream?” 

“He does have a point, though why is Starscream so desirable? Who would ever want to deal with an overprotective Thundercracker for the rest of their lives?” Slipstream said.

“Oh, I want to see Thundercracker’s dorky little brother!” Miko said excitedly, do you think he’ll like monster trucks!” Thundercracker gave Miko a look. Starscream would most definitely get hurt with Miko around. 

“I don’t think that Starscream would be able to get out of a Monster Truck Miko, he’s a bit danger prone.”

“Jack doesn't do dates,” Acree added so that Jack wouldn’t be volunteered.

“She knows the policy. No rides outside of missions and pickup.”

“Thundercracker would never let Starscream on a motorcycle anyway.”

“There are no seatbelts! He could fall off!”

“Why don’t I take you?”

“Thank you, Ms. Darby, but I think that he’ll freak out if an ambulance shows up to his house.”

“How about Raf then?” The orange sports car beeped in panic as he was volunteered. He didn’t want to drive around Thundercracker’s little brother! Thundercracker was scary when he was angry!” 

“Uh, I don’t think that Raf wants to do it.” Bumblebee laughed nervously.

“Hey, you just got a text from screamer!” Bulkhead grabbed Optimus’s phone, “It says that you and Megatron are invited to a movie night Friday at his house!” 

“Well, that takes care of the ride debacle!”

“MECH IS GOING TO KNOW WHERE STARSCREAM IS!” 

“That is a problem.”

"He says that the movie will be Texas Chainsaw Massacre!"

"WHAT!"

"That is also a problem."

"Who knew that Starscream was a horror fan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Knockout's turn to pick the movie.


End file.
